


YASHAHIME!  A Palatable Option

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Horror, Romance, Sequel, SessKag Week, yashahime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: This is me working through my sequel anxieties with my fantasy version given the info we have received thus far.  For SESSKAG week 2020, day 5: horror.  (and later, days 6 & 7 will be added!!)  enjoy...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 29
Kudos: 74
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	1. Death of the Author... and Inuyasha

It was raining. Of course, it had to be raining. The grey skies and stormy treatment lent the scenery an extra air of gloom that wasn’t really required. Maybe that was why she was there. 

She had been a terrible widow. It had been days since the battle that had taken him from her, days since she had buried him, yet it was the first time she had been able to visit his grave site since then. 

No one had survived, accept her. Accept _him._ And whether by way of exhaustion or distress or something else entirely, she felt no surprise when he helped her to bury him. 

The endless onslaught from above made the dirt muddy and soft. Easier to dig, perhaps, but messier. His claws made quick work of it. That was the last time it had rained. Maybe that’s why he was there now too. 

She had just started digging; didn’t bother asking him to heal his brother with his sword. She knew it was pointless, as he had already returned his life once before. He couldn’t help him now, but he could help her. Without a word, he forced her from where she hacked at the earth with her meager dagger, and in a matter of minutes, his sullied claws were once again pristine. With the hanyou six feet deep, his bloodline was as well, though he knew not for long. 

His death would have pleased him once. His satisfaction perhaps only tainted by the fact that it was not he who dealt the whelp his killing blow, as he had considered his right... if not his duty. But throughout the years and the bloodshed, the fighting and the name-calling, Sesshoumaru had changed. 

Creeping so slowly and silently from his opposing end of the battlefield that none of them seemed to notice when he had taken up his new place beside them. She wondered if even he had realized it, until it was too late. 

_Too late..._

No matter what amazing feats the brothers had overcome, it was all too late for it now. 

“You should be proud. There is no end nobler than to die a warrior’s death.” 

She didn’t acknowledge when he approached to stand at her side, or even when he knelt to lay a single tulip on the disturbed dirt beneath Goshinboku. He had once slept here for 50 years, and now he would forever. 

But she couldn’t ignore her brother-in-law's attempt to soothe her spirit. His words only enhanced her guilt, and her sorrow. 

“He died protecting me,” she lamented, her solemn strength betrayed by obvious regret. “If only my aim had been truer.” 

All those years, practicing... improving... succeeding... 

Only to miss her mark when everything was on the line. At least Sesshoumaru was there, to do what she could not. But though fast enough to vanquish their common enemy, he was not quick enough to protect her heart. That, however, wasn’t his responsibility. 

“Had only my strike been swifter.” 

She knew he regretted it; not being there in time. Replaying the events over and again in her head, she wondered if it was his faith in her abilities that delayed his interference. Then again, Sesshoumaru was never one to take chances. Though certain he would never admit it, he might have just acted too slowly. 

“I guess both of us are to blame.” 

Her humorless smirk drew his focus from the dirt. He could hear it on her lips, and for some reason he couldn’t name, it bred a small albeit earnest one of his own. 

“Or neither.” 

She supposed he was right. The land of ‘what ifs’ and ‘could haves’ was not one the demon lord dwelled within. Still, his attempt to comfort her – strange enough as it was – was not one she was ready to accept. 

“His legacy will live on, with your assistance. And mine, should you allow it.” 

“What?” 

She sought his gaze then; tearing her eyes and her self-destructive thoughts from her husband’s resting place, only to find the golden depths that looked so much like Inuyasha’s focused on her newly protruding stomach. 

Thinking was hard. But words and meaning began to right themselves into some semblance of understanding. And it was either his recognition of this or lack thereof which saw him elaborate before she could respond. 

“This One vowed to protect you both, should he fall. I rely on you to see that I keep my word.” 

A man of few words, and he didn’t waste a one. Precise, and clever as he was; it allowed for his reputation to flourish as a demon who never begs. She wondered if any other than her would have recognized the plea. 

He had only just begun to repay what was certain to be a lengthy debt. A lifetime of denouncement and vitriol couldn’t be made up in just a few simple gestures, after all. 

But the untimely death of his brother did not spell the end of his chance for retribution. There was still opportunity to make his amends. His honor could be restored, even if Inuyasha could not. 

“I shall open my home to you. I will stand in my brother’s place.” 

An offer not made lightly, but given so easily. He had been fool enough to hope – a distant, unexamined thing – that the many years ahead would not only see his sins forgiven. Unbeknownst to him, he had hoped that with time, through practice and penance, that he would reclaim what he’d once rejected. What he’d once despised. What now, for reasons not entirely clear to him, he longed for. 

Family. 

And through his vow to his half-blooded kin, he had ensured that though his brother was dead, his own aspirations were not. 

“You’re proposing to me now? Here, standing over his grave?” 

She would be indignant. He’d expect nothing less. 

Though she had earned more than just the barest hints of respect from him through her determination and skill, it was her devotion to those she held dear which made her worthy to stand by his side. Her loyalty had allowed him to call her an ally, and she to do the same. But she misunderstood. 

As strong as she was, she needed protection. As strong as her child would be, it needed a father. 

He did not require a wife, nor all the spoils one would afford him. But he would not allow the blood of the great Inu no Taisho to grow up without. Not again. 

“Nothing of the sort,” he assured her. But the hint of amusement in his tone ensured her ire didn’t temper. That was good, he considered. He was pleased to distract from her distress, if only for a moment. “I will bring the child up and offer my protection. You will want for nothing. Need nothing. Have you any more suitable options?” 

They both knew the answer to that. And as such, they both knew the answer she would give him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sesskag week 2020. Day 5: Horror (disaster) stay tuned tomorrow for Day 6: Romance...


	2. Making it Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sesskag 2020 day 6: Romance

He was home. She was beginning to learn all the tell-tale signs of the lord of the manor’s return.

The  oppressive force of his  youki had been the first, and easiest give away. But now that she’d been there a few weeks, she was picking up on the little intricacies of the great Western Fortress.

The place was swimming with youkai, whose senses were superior to her own. She might be stronger in some ways, but her holy power wasn’t able to detect him as quickly as they could. And the scrambling of servants and guards into position for his arrival told her what her senses would in a few short seconds.

She had  guards outside her door, and servants checked in on her regularly. She wasn’t surprised to find them very  accommodating ; their master was not one to be defied. But since she’d come to live under his roof, she’d preferred to be alone. Her wishes were understood and respected.

The one exception seemed to be when  Sesshoumaru returned from his daily patrols. He put her up down the hall, in the only other room on his floor. Her protection was precious, for to lose her or the pup would be to lose his last remaining shot at redemption.

But though arguably the most important, her life was not the only one he saw over. Because he couldn’t put the world outside his fortress on hold for her, the one inside – the one he had decidedly more control over – was fixed with the task of seeing over her in his stead. Until he returned, that is.

On his way to his own room each day, he would pass her. Check on, and check in, and make himself available for as long as she desired it. When made aware that his nightly visits were greatly anticipated, he began making her his first stop upon his return.

“Do you have all that you require?” he asked first, as he always did. But he’d made good on his promise to ensure she never wanted for anything. After the first couple of days, she had already run out of things to request. But desirous of his familiar company, she lamented that fact; trying to invent things to want just to ensure his prolonged presence.

However then he would leave to get them, and she didn’t want that either. As the baby within her grew, so would her need of  accommodations . Her newest aches and pains, she figured, were only the beginning.

But she had learned not to ask for needless things any longer. For each time she did, someone’s life was placed in peril. Because where she had once heard only concern in his simple nightly question, she now recognized the threat. He did not threaten her; but on her behalf. To neglect her needs, even failure to anticipate them, was a punishable offense. As a result, she was well looked after, and she did not want all that effort to be in vain. 

“Yes, everyone’s been great,” she assured him. But though pleased to scent no  deceit , he could tell there was more. He was growing to read her well, and could sense her discomfort.  So he waited with infinite patience for her to make her confession. She was able to read him too, so she gave him what he wanted. “My back is just killing me.”

With the cat out of the bag, she indulged in kneading her sore muscle. Where he stood, he watched with a frown, but only for a moment.

Ever the problem solver, he started to turn.

“I will call for the  servant -”

“No,” she commanded, stopping his progress cold. “It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t. She was in pain. Every fiber in his being told him to disregard her request; it was in her best interest to do so.

He knew she was uncomfortable calling on the staff to see to her needs. But that’s what they were for, and she would do well to accept that.

He allowed his frown to return as he talked himself away from his instincts. For what good was eliminating one discomfort if it only induced another?

His primal side was strong, however, and screaming at him to protect... and be obeyed. But he was an excellent problem solver. And he could grudgingly admit that not all conflicts were to be handled with a sword, though those were the easiest and most enjoyable.

Perhaps there was a way to appease them both.

Before she knew it, he was sitting beside her on the bed. A firm grip on her shoulder held her in place – that and shock – while his other hand shooed hers away to resume her previous treatment.

He prodded experimentally until he found the source of her pain. And her protest died on her tongue when his perfect pressure shot waves of relief through her tiny form.

As he coaxed her onto her side, she could do naught but comply. Facing away from him, she felt free to let the pleasure he incited show on her soft features.

She was fairly confident he couldn’t see her, but traitorous little moans betrayed the effect he was having on her.

After a moment, she gained her composure. But she was still desperate for a distraction from the awkward pleasure he was creating.

“Tell me about your day.”

“What?” He never repeated himself, and made a point not to demand such from others. But with his focus on her body and its comfort – not to mention the odd nature of her request – he, for once, required clarification.

“It's just what people do. What did you do today? How were your patrols?” He never paused his ministrations as he seemed to consider her command.

He answered to no one, so no one ever thought to ask. But failing to see the harm, he decided to humor her.

“I killed a band of  thieves .”

“Why?” Again, such a strange question. And one he was certain to which there was no acceptable response... not for her. But he answered honestly.

“They wouldn’t move.”

In the moment that she paused, he prepared himself for a tongue lashing. One he was bred to reprimand, yet at the same time, oddly eager for. It must be because he longed for any reaction from her that was not utter sorrow.

But when she spoke, it sounded as if she was biting her tongue to prevent her amusement... why withhold such a thing?

“A grave offense,” she all but mocked. “How?”

“What?” he found himself asking again.

“How did you kill them?”

She didn’t see him furrow his brow, but she likely felt his fingers falter. Though no stranger to battle, the  miko seemed to take issue with casual violence. He had expected a measure of displeasure from the woman, if not outright condemnation.

Softly, almost robotically, he answered her honestly again. 

“My poison  whip .”

He still expected her outrage. He would be happy to give her the distraction. But if she was going to get cross with him, she probably would have by now.

Maybe in mourning his brother, she lacked the energy to grow upset. No point in grieving yet another thing that  was beyond her control.

“Mmm. It was always so pretty. So deadly yet so beautiful.” She paused a moment to reflect. “You are very good with your hands.”

He wasn’t sure if she was referring to his dexterity with his weapon, or his current success in  alleviating her pain. Either way, he found himself at a loss as how to respond, so he simply didn’t.

“What else?”

His answer again was automatic, though he was clearly far away. The softness in his voice betrayed his distance, as though he had something else on his mind.

“I killed a youkai,” and before she could  ask, “ My claws this time.”

“And what did he do? Sneeze?” She seemed to sense that he was floating off, but she wanted him here with her. She knew her  absurdity often knocked him off kilter. When with her, he needed to stay on his toes. She was happy to bring him back.

“She attacked me.”

“Hm.  So she died of stupidity.” Hearing her smirk elicited one of his own.

“Most who face me tend to.”

Then, he felt her relax incredibly beneath his hands. There was something foreign yet familiar about their easy back and forth. They’d never had much of a rapport in the past. In fact, this time under his roof had easily been the most the two had ever spoken.

Maybe it was because he was the only one left, but something about this demon made her remember things she was worried she had forgotten. Even though he had changed, he was still him through and through. She appreciated that about him. It let her believe that even though she had changed, maybe she was still Kagome too.

“What else? Did you draw your sword?”

“No. I rarely need to.” He shook his head, even though she couldn’t see him. He was still smiling too. 

“Really? I mean, with  Inuyasha ...”

He felt her body tense again, but this time he released her. He knew this peaceful moment had ended.

Because in distracting her from her pain – both physical and otherwise – he had allowed her to forget, if only for an instant.

A good widow did not forget her dead husband. Not yet, at least. To make up for her lapse, she was sure now to double down on her grief.

But it was a good sign. He didn’t want her to forget. Maybe, he just wanted her comfortable enough to remember without aching.

“He was a worthy opponent.”

The worthiest. And now he was gone. So was anyone else who could speak of him fondly, familiarly. Save for this woman beside him.

One day, when she was out of tears, he hoped she could remember with him. Tell him things he never knew about his brother, and he would do the same.

But that day was not yet upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow's a free day. Look out! lol


	3. Dreams Realized

Sesshoumaru wasn’t there for the birth, but it was no matter. The staff he had given her was more than capable to see her through the event safely.

But when he arrived home that night from his patrols, both were shocked to see how devastated he appeared to learn he had missed it.

He made up for it by spending the rest of the evening by her side. He  thoroughly inspected his  niece for damage, and grilled Kagome’s midwives for the status of her condition.

Finally, he turned them all away. It was a long day for everyone, and they all needed their rest. Especially the new mother. He decided to take it upon himself to watch over Moroha while Kagome napped.

She never left his arms. Never made a peep as her uncle’s calming presence kept her in a contented slumber.

When Kagome woke up, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted her tired eyes.

“She’ll be calling you daddy soon.”

He looked so perfect; so natural. Who would have thought? Mr. Destruction of Life so tenderly relishing the creation of it.

His honeyed gaze never left the newborn, even when he corrected her.

“No. She will know of her father. I will speak of him often.”

“So will I.”

It was getting easier; thinking of him, and talking about him. They had made great strides in the last few months, but the arrival of his daughter helped to speed the process.

Because if she couldn’t talk about him, Moroha would never get to know him. At least she knew Sesshoumaru would always be there. Be strong, when she could not. But having another life around helped to fill the void he left. Particularly his own blood.

“She will only know This One as her protector.”

No. He would be her father, for all intents and purposes. Do everything the father is supposed to do for his child, without the pleasure of the official title. But Kagome would always know. His efforts would never be forgotten.

“You are more than that. You’re family.”

He didn’t look at her, but she noticed the smile on his lips as he continued to bask in the serenity of new life. Watching him still, she was reminded of something.

She’d already decided it, but she had just been waiting for the perfect time. 

“I want to give you something.”

When she hopped out of bed, she finally earned his attention. He watched on curiously as she got on all fours, and began searching for something underneath.

When she reappeared, he finally saw what she intended to do. His whole world stopped.

“Now that you are protecting us, I think you can have this.”

He stood as she approached him confidently. The fang he had spent his whole life lusting over rested within her grasp, and she offered it to him.

When he made no move to take it, she removed the child from his arms and replaced it with something almost as valuable.

He simply held it in his hands, staring in awe at the sheath as if now that he had his prize, he didn’t quite know what to do with it.

“He would want you to have it. I think your father would too.”

She did not expect the sneer on his lips. In fact, that was about the last reaction she had expected.

“You did not know my father. Neither did he.”

Because it wasn’t just having the sword; he surely could have taken it a thousand times over by now.

It wasn’t intended for him. His father never wanted him to have it.

He deemed him unworthy, but not due to lack of strength.

His compassion, and heart, and will to protect others...humans... that was what he wanted him to learn. That was he wanted him to have.

But the cruel irony was, that once he had learned to cherish that which he used to despise, he was cursed to understand that his brother had needed it more. He needed it to protect those he cared for.

But now, that job fell to him. He supposed it was only fitting to have the sword now. But now, he no longer wanted it. He would much prefer to have its prior owner. Either of them. Both of them.

“Just because we never met him, it doesn’t mean we can’t know his heart,” she informed him confidently. Kagome tilted her head at him as he continued to stare distractedly at the blade in his hands. “You just promised to speak of her father often. You think she can’t know him?”

He never thought  Inuyasha would know his father. Because he died protecting him, he never even saw what he looked like. But he could have known him well, if only he had shared that information with his half-brother. Toward the end, Sesshoumaru had begun imparting little details piece by piece. Filling the holes one memory at a time.

But he never got to finish it. He felt like he barely got started.

He wouldn’t make that mistake again. This child would know her father.

She watched him, looking down at the sword in his hands in almost baffled contemplation... 

Definitely not the reaction she was expecting. 

She debated a moment over whether to disturb him. He seemed to be considering something very carefully.

Finally, she could no longer contain her  curiosity .

“Aren’t you going to draw it?” she asked in genuine interest.

His eyes finally met hers, and he lowered his gift.

“Not now.”

And then he made for the door. Leaving mother and daughter alone at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 is a free day. I drew 'Shared Dreams' on the trope generator, and instead of following the classic trope, i admittedly took some liberties with the prompt. more to come!


	4. Closer

It had been a long, long day.

He thought when she’d given birth, it would lessen his anxiety over leaving her each morning. He was more a fool than he’d ever considered possible.

“Where is Kagome?”

His curt demand startled the young handmaid from where she doted at the crib. He felt the oddest mixture of guilt and satisfaction at her reaction.

“In the bath. Would you like me to retrieve her?”

A bit late for a bath. But then again, he was home early. With his thoughts greatly consumed over their wellbeing, he finally decided it was pointless to remain away from the fortress. He preferred not to make life or death decisions when he was so obviously distracted.

“No, let her be.” As he approached the crib and the maid by its side, the young demoness had to bite her cheek at the sight her lord made. The change in him was stunning. Startling. Though awed by it, she would never address it. “How is she?”

“Perfect, my lord.” She smiled, and wondered if he even heard her. “She has everything she needs.”

After basking a moment in the child – he considered it his reward – he finally turned to his servant. He noted how she  quickly corrected her gaze as she watched him fawn.

“You are dismissed. You may retire until we call on you.”

“At your word, my lord,” she offered with a deep bow, and left.

Once out of the room, he wasted no time in lifting the child and holding her firmly against his unarmored chest.

He wanted to squeeze her just a bit. Rouse her, and make her open her eyes. It would be some time before she was able to talk back. He wasn’t even sure she could understand him. But that didn’t stop him from regaling her each night with tales of her heroic father. And his father. And at times, even her terrible uncle.

But often, he found his little stories easily drifting into the territory of her great and powerful mother. For some reason, he worried she would neglect to tell her own daughter even how brave she had been. How brave she still was.

He remembered that day inside his father’s tomb. The first time he had seen it. The first time he had seen her.

Okay, not truly the first time laying his eyes on her, but the first time  _ seeing _ her. 

Brave, and indignant. Not only did she manage to draw Tetsusaiga, but she waved it in his face. Taunting him openly, yet acting as if he wasn’t even in the room.

He’d felt so many things in that moment.  _ Him _ .

Normally so numb and unaffected by anything around him, he remembered the flurry of emotion her presence wracked through him that day. He couldn’t even name them all. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

In that moment,  Sesshoumaru decided his niece would grow to be a brilliant tactician; little Moroha appeared to recognize his distracted state, and exploited it by spitting up a pale, viscous goo right down the front of his expensive silk haori.

While admiring her cunning, he soon realized where she got it, as her mother also managed to sneak beneath his awareness just in time to witness his shameful defeat.

“Oh, no! Did she get you?”

Kagome entered her bedchambers, and immediately rushed over to appraise the damage. Relieving him of his duty with an apologetic smile, she plucked the sticky baby from his gentle hold and called out the open door for her maid.

The young demoness was there in a flash, and handed Kagome a soft rag to dab her child’s face before assisting her lord in removing his soiled clothing.

“We need this washed please,” Kagome ordered while the female pulled the silk off his shoulders, and pleased him with her newfound ability to issue such a command. Now that she had a daughter to look after, she was far less shy about making use of the help he had given her.

“At once. Shall I bring you another?”

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he rubbed his newly bared skin to ensure nothing had seeped through.

“Unnecessary.” With another bow, the servant took her laundry and left the new parents to their devices.

He was on his way to his rooms anyway, and the months of cohabitation had seen the two of them grow increasingly comfortable in each other’s presence. When you care for a child together, modesty often takes a backseat to prudency.

This fact was highlighted when Kagome slipped the fine fabric of her silk bath robe past the swell of one overly full breast, and without much coaxing persuaded a tiny set of lips to latch themselves on. She was getting used to the sensation of gumming and suction on her tender nipples, but was not looking forward to the day when the quarter demon would start sprouting fangs. Noticing the thick points of sharp teeth poking out over her brother-in-law's lip caused her to sigh in resignation.

“Is she alright?” he asked, neither offended nor offensive as he took in the display, and the obvious concern in his voice caused the woman to smile warmly. She spared him a thankful glance before returning her contented attention back down to the nursing infant.

“It's just a little spit up; it's what they do.”

They both watched the child a moment more. Seeing the woman biologically care for her daughter left  Sesshoumaru feeling uncomfortably useless. Even if he was the pup’s father, there was little he could do but provide for her. He could offer means and support, but beyond that, the mother was the only one who truly had anything to give of herself. And despite the ridiculous fears she harbored before the delivery, Kagome seemed naturally intuitive of what Moroha required. He wished there was something he could do to share the burden, and found himself grasping for anything that could make him in any way helpful.

“Does she need more food?” he tried, but Kagome shook her head.

“No, she’s still just drinking.”

At a loss, and confident in the mother’s assessment, he finally removed his gaze from the thirsty child and let himself take in Kagome’s appearance more fully. For his niece wasn’t the only female whose needs he was tasked with seeing to.

But just like her daughter, Kagome looked to be perfectly content. Even better; she was glowing. The stress and strain at the prospect of single-motherhood – not to mention the grief of her loss – had all but washed away at the arrival of her offspring. She was still mourning her husband, and would be for some time. But she was no longer sad... at least, she didn’t seem it. He supposed being a new mother rendered her too busy to lose herself in depression, but he liked to think that perhaps his support really was making a difference. Maybe he wasn’t as useless as he feared.

“How are you faring?”

Her hair was still wet from her bath, and as a result the shoulders of her thin robe were becoming dampened. It wasn’t much cover as it was, stopping short at mid-thigh, and from the easy access Moroha was given to her evening meal, he was certain she was wearing nothing underneath.

Not that he needed to do much deducing. With his demon sight, it would take nothing more than a lingering glance to discern...

He derailed that line of thinking in an instant. His concern was for her health and safety, nothing more. He was simply worried she may catch a cold. But apparently, it was a concern she did not seem to share.

“Actually, we were pretty bored today, I'm happy to say. I think I'm getting the hang of this.”

He hummed in understanding, and she returned her gaze to him once more; longer this time.

“Wearing  Tetsusiaga , I see,” she observed. “Did you use it?”

He held her eyes, not sparing even a glance down to her generous gift to him; his brother’s gift.

Funny how his father’s sword ended up being his inheritance after all. It just had a horrible, roundabout way of finally making it over to him. For as often as he’d wished the sword bequeathed to him, he couldn’t help but regret not being careful what he wished for.

“No.”

With her little belly full, the baby had quickly drifted off into sleep. Kagome gave a few soothing bounces before gently leaning over and placing her into the little crib  Sesshoumaru had commissioned. She stroked her lightly on the head before finally tucking her much-more-relieved-now breast back into the folds of her robe and securing it shut.

“Oh. I would’ve thought the slightest misdemeanor would warrant drawing it on the first day,” she only half-joked. “Aren’t you anxious to use it?”

She turned to give him her full attention once more, and noticed the stiffness in his posture. His back was always straight, and his jaw and shoulders squared. But in his topless state, the rigidity of his muscles made his tension all the more glaring. He wasn’t nervous, just... on guard. He always was. She supposed, he always had to be.

“Only when a foe is worthy. My prospects are fewer by the day.”

She smiled at that. Striding past him, she moved to sit on the edge of her bed while he watched. He recognized the invitation, but remained still for the moment.

“Especially now, I bet, that you’re back to carrying two swords.”

She patted the futon beside her, completing the invitation... or command, however he chose to look at it. It didn’t really matter either way.

Removing his swords and his obi, he placed them down by his feet as he took up the empty  space she had created for him.

“I remember back when you used to carry two swords at your hip.”

He expected it when after he’d settled, she shifted onto her knees and  maneuvered herself behind him. At first, he’d discouraged her coddling him like a pup. But her mothering instincts were only growing stronger, as was her desire to take care of those she was close to. He supposed he could understand; his need to see to her comfort was just as strong, and just as easy to dissuade.

“Feels like ages ago.”

After brushing his hair to fall in front of him, she placed her hands on top of each shoulder and squeezed. Her normal warmth was even more apparent without the cool silk of his clothing to act as a barrier.

“Just a few years,” she reminded him. “I always used to wonder what you could possibly need with two.”

His lids fell shut as she kneaded her way across his upper back. The weight of his heavy armor was nothing in  comparison to the stress he carried there, and it all melted away under her soothing touch.

“One was to  heal; one was to kill.”

“I know. Too bad you couldn’t combine them.” He didn’t twitch when she passed over an obvious disruption as she made her way lower on his back. He never deigned any reaction, but he didn’t need to.

“It must have been  cumbersome , I mean. You pulled it off very well though. They looked good on you.”

She smiled. His lack of response could actually be construed as a response in her book. She continued to rub over the tension in his muscle until it was gone, before returning to his shoulders to work her way down his arms. His skin was so smooth; so perfect. Even where his arm had been hacked off showed no evidence of it. She was glad.

“So how was your day? How many men did you kill?” She pressed herself closer as she asked it. He could feel her milk-enlarged breasts trapped firmly against his back. He could even feel where the cool material of her robe was beginning to part, and had to force himself not to imagine what it must look like.

“None,” he replied instead, and he felt her chin rest on his shoulder as she stroked and squeezed his biceps.

“No?” She turned her head in question, and he could feel the heat of her breath dancing across his neck. He cut his eyes to her, and forced himself to turn into her slightly.

“I had a  meeting; it was quite  tedious . And then I caught a bandit who’d been terrorizing a nearby village.”

He felt her knees part, and encase his hips slightly as she scooted even closer. He kept his thoughts on the recount he was giving her; kept his focus on achieving an even tone.

“What’d you do to him?” She raised higher on her knees so she could wrap toned arms around broad shoulders. She used the flats of her palms to smooth back and forth over taut pectorals, and noticed how his answers were becoming somewhat more  detached .

“I let him go.”

Her languid passes along his skin were becoming longer, and firmer. She rubbed as far down his arms as she could reach, before dragging her hands back up to his pecks and crossing them over his defined collar bone.

But she paused a moment, to turn her head toward him again.

“You let him go? Why?”

Her hot breath tickled his ear this time, and she resumed her stroking, boldly venturing lower to travel down the sides of his ribcage... and back up again.

She’d been taking progressively more liberties with his person in the recent weeks. This, however, was as brave as she’d been with him. She pushed it even further, by suddenly pressing her cheek flush against his own. He wasn’t sure if he lacked the strength to rebuff her, or the desire.

“I don’t know,” he admitted dazedly. “Something in his eyes... I understood.”

She turned her face to him again. This time, she was close enough to brush his cheek with her lips. When she didn’t say anything, he turned to her as well. Noses touched, and she had yet to relinquish her hold.

“What?” he genuinely wondered, in little more than a breath. But he recognized the intent in her half-lidded eyes. She whispered her response.

“Tell me what else.”

She slid her palms down his body again, and he stifled a gasp when her fingertips made contact with his waistband. Hands traveled back up the length of his torso, and pressed him back into her as she let her confidence mount.

Once again, she took his lack of response as a response of its own. Breaths continued to mingle as her mouth teased his with more than just words.

“I’m very grateful, for all that you’ve done.”

She barely had to move; simply angle her head just right to slant her mouth over his and claim his lips with her own. His open eyes were a result of being frozen in shock, but after a moment, he joined her in lowering his lids and letting the warm feeling of her acceptance consume him. She initiated taking it deeper, and made surrender far too easy. But when at his tender response, she let her fingers drift down to his waist again, he took hold of her insistent hands with his.

She broke the kiss to look at him in question, and he returned her curious gaze with an  apologetic one of his own.

“Miko, I gave my vow. You do not owe me anything.”

With all that he had given her, it would not be unreasonable for him to demand certain considerations. He would be well within his rights. But she knew that wasn’t what he was after with her. At least, he hoped that she knew...

But the soft smile she gave him caught him slightly off guard, and filled his chest with a lightness he had never known.

“That’s up for debate,” she informed him. She continued before he could refute her, “But what if I want to?”

His heart ached, and he admitted something to her he had long ago admitted to himself.

“I do not believe I could deny you anything.”

Her widening smile betrayed her satisfaction with his response, and she moved to pull her fingers from his iron grasp. But he did not relent.

“I would never demand-”

“Would you request?” she asked hopefully, but he set his jaw firm.

“No.”

Thinking for a moment, she lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Will you resist?”

She held her breath only a second, but she was sure she knew his answer. She released it when he released her eager fingers. When she slid her hands at last beneath the silk of his hakama, he gasped a needy breath that she caught, and absorbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a late start, I swung back around to do a twofer: Day 1: Crime, and Day 2: Fantasy (swords and sorcery) 
> 
> Gotta keep this fic T rated... if you’re dying for some smut, throw a dart at my list of fics lol. 
> 
> Also, the ‘combine them’ line was a wink/nod to the fact that despite tenseiga being absorbed by/given to inuyasha at the end of the series, we still love to let sesshy keep his sword. I do, at least XD 


	5. and then there were 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt today.

* * *

The pregnancy was different this time around.

It was shorter, which was nice in a way. Not that Kagome didn't enjoy being pregnant, but the pains her body went through to accommodate the children growing inside her was definitely something she didn't mind cutting short. It was funny, because though demons seem to age more slowly, they are eager to leave the womb like a bad party. But rather than questioning the living conditions, Kagome liked to think they were just excited to meet her. She had to say, the feeling was mutual.

But even though it was shorter, the miko grew a lot bigger, and at a much faster rate. That was to be expected, however, seeing as they doubled their pleasure with these two.

'Hmm, literally.' Kagome smiled, remembering the night they were conceived. Sure, she and Sesshoumaru had made love many, _many_ times since their first, but Kagome didn't doubt he'd successfully knocked her up on the first go. Despite the palpable change in her aura, there was no denying the demon's virility... or potency. They hadn't necessarily been trying to get pregnant – it was the furthest thing from both their minds that wonderful evening – but neither had any reservations about giving Moroha some little siblings to play with.

With the way they were going, Kagome was certain to be in this position several times throughout her life.

Another difference was that this time, Sesshoumaru was defiantly not missing the birth. He'd deeply regretted his absence during the first one, and he was not going to be out on some inconsequential patrols while any more of his children were making their grand entrance. He'd trained a few trustworthy demons to accompany him on his travels, and in the weeks leading up to it, he left that part of his job to them while he awaited his little family to grow.

But the biggest difference was the contentment of the mother. Last time, Kagome had been so wrought with worry and grief that she feared her troubled pregnancy would have a negative effect on the child. It didn't, but nobody would argue having a secure and happy pregnancy was preferable when considering the health of the baby.

Some things, however, were the same.

Sesshoumaru's kindness, and comforting presence had been a constant in her life ever since moving in with him all those months ago, and of course it had only increased since then. Not only did she not have to worry about things like money or shelter, but she knew she'd never have to worry about going without emotional support, or affection, or even love. He wasn't really one to express things like that so outright to her, but he didn't have to. Actions spoke louder than words, and she knew that with Sesshoumaru, she and their children would never have to live without knowing they had a strong, powerful demon who made their health and happiness his top priority; his number one concern.

She never would have thought, all those years ago, that the great and terrible Lord of the West had the capacity for such tenderness and compassion. It was more than clear to his subjects as well.

Though none would dare mention it (to his face), the fortress was buzzing with excitement, and pride at their lord's devotion to his new family. How long they had waited for their powerful leader to settle down and take a mate; make impressive heirs. And it didn't matter than she was human. Thanks to the little miko they had all grown to know and love, the West had gone from zero – and no prospects – to three beautiful princesses in less than one year. It was a prosperous time for the Western Lands.

And his mother was just as pleased. After seeing him with Rin all those years ago at her castle in the clouds, Inukimi was simply counting the days when her only son would show how much like his father he truly was. She wished he were alive to see the change; she knew he would be endlessly proud, pleased, and yes, amused.

And she adored her new daughter-in-law. She loved what she brought out in her son, and also the fun she allowed her to have as they ganged up to tease and taunt him – lovingly, of course. She finally had a daughter, and she was pleased with Sesshoumaru's choice.

She'd wanted to be there for the birth as well, but the Western Lord had banished her until after the fact, for fear of her turning his mate against him in the more... excitable moments of the process.

But for all he'd heard about females taking their mates to task for the crime of pupping them, he was pleased to find Kagome was entirely pleasant through the whole ordeal. Not that he would have faulted her if it had not been the case. But he was fully expecting to be cursed, and blamed... and even physically abused in the least accommodating moments. But she was just lovely.

She wanted him there, by her side. And he wanted to be there; holding her hand, and helping her through, and offering all the support and comfort he could offer. And he relished it, knowing he was useful. Knowing he was wanted. It made him feel more powerful than any weapon or victory in battle could have offered him.

He looked down at her; lying in their bed as he sat beside it. Flushed, disheveled. Beautiful. Holding little Setsuna lovingly in her arms, while he had the pleasure of cuddling Towa.

"Not a year will separate them." His attempt to draw her attention over to him was unsuccessful, but he joined her in a smile as he gazed down at the bundle in his own arms.

Kagome cooed, as even her beloved mate was unable to steer her admiration away from her newest kin.

'But not the last.'

Like their half-sister, the twins seemed to favor their father. Aside from the black hair on the pup in her arms, these little children looked shockingly like Sesshoumaru. The dog general must have had some pretty powerful genes, and she was only happy that in this case, taking after their father would not diminish their feminine beauty.

'It might actually make them prettier...'

She kept her thoughts to herself – she would tell him about it later – but she did finally tear her loving gaze away from her youngest daughter to admire her twin, and the beautiful demon who cradled her.

Seeing him tenderly fawn, a look of pure elation and pride on his handsome features, she feared that her already full heart was in danger of overflowing.

"Twins," she marveled, astonished with their luck. "But I bet you were hoping for a boy."

It was no secret that powerful lords often desired a male heir to follow in their footsteps and secure their rule with his inherited strength. Plus, they already had a girl.

But Sesshoumaru didn't seem disappointed in the least. He knew first-hand how much power a strong woman could wield. Particularly with a mother like this.

He smiled, and traced a deadly claw tenderly over soft, sleeping cheeks, and scoffed.

"Hardly. I have always had an affinity for females."

It was certainly true. Rin came to mind, and of course, Moroha. Sure, one day, he would be proud to sire a son with the bravery of Kohaku, or the ferocity of his late brother. But for now, he desired nothing more than to watch his mate raise these three strong females in her impressive image.

"You do have a way with women," she informed him with a smirk, and finally, eye contact was made. He tried to smirk back arrogantly, but could only muster a warm, appreciative smile, and humbly conceded.

"At times."

The loving gaze endured, relaying things to each other that were perhaps seldom voiced but known without question. For once, he broke the trance, and helplessly returned his fawning eyes down to the new child in his arms. Kagome melted.

He was captivating. She would forever remember this moment; seeing Sesshoumaru cuddling a little life that was so weak – for the moment. There was no question that their children would grow to harbor unthinkable power. But not yet, and they were pleased of it. She wanted to remember them just like this.

She was surprised that none of her children had been born with cute little puppy dog ears... and a bit disappointed. But the ability to pass for humans might serve them well in the years to come, and gave Kagome hope that maybe demons really did exist in her time.

No puppy ears, no elfin ears... but Towa's little silver head was only disrupted by a single streak of magenta. Kagome liked to think that was her mate's demon influence trying to peek through; an homage to his beautiful markings. The same streak appeared on her sister's head, showing all who was Setsuna's father. Not that there was ever any doubt.

She wondered if it would speak to their personalities. Would her silver haired child favor Sesshoumaru's personality, and the raven-haired girl hers? Or would it be just the perfect mixture of them both, cherry picking only their finest traits to make some sort of super inumiko?

Either way, both parents would be thrilled.

But the approval of another relative was weighing on the demon lord's mind. Finally, in a rare moment of insecurity, he voiced his concern to his mate.

"Do you think he would be pleased?"

He tried to sound casual, but his uncertainty easily showed. Perhaps the stress of the eventful evening rendered him less passive than usual.

But he was nervous of her answer.

Just as he strove to be her strength in her weakest of moments, Kagome wasted no time supporting him through his.

Her warm smile was instantly placating; her confident eyes, reassuring. She mercifully stripped him of his worry and doubt, and reinforced his wavering certainty all in the span of a second. All with a single look.

"All things considered... yeah, I think he would. Don't you think so?"

Would Inuyasha be pleased? With this? He honestly couldn't say.

Considering the rocky beginning – and _most_ – of his life, Inuyasha likely had not a pleasant thought nor word to say when it came to his ruthless older half-brother. Sesshoumaru acknowledged that fact, and continued to make peace with it.

Admittedly toward the end however, things had finally started to shift; icebergs are not known for moving swiftly, after all.

But near the end, a mutual trust had been established. A mutual respect, at least the foundations of one, anyhow. How he'd hoped to build upon it with a great many things that the world would now be deprived.

But it hadn't all been for naught.

Were he still alive, seeing his wife with his brother; relying on him, loving him, bearing him daughters... No. He certainly would not have been pleased.

But the part of Sesshoumaru that still harbored hope – the part that she had awakened, and nurtured back from dormancy – clung to the eventuality that if his half-brother could see him, was looking down on him now, that he would.

He'd made a promise not long before his death, that he would tend to his widow should the circumstance arise.

At the time, it was a familial duty. A grim, almost bothersome obligation taken on as his last remaining kin, and boasting a shred of honor.

And he held true to his word. Kagome would want for nothing in his absence. Be it clothing or compassion, Sesshoumaru vowed to ensure she and her child would never know the crippling pain his brother knew of wanting for a father.

A strong, paternal figure hell-bent on providing. Teaching what a man was, and what he should be, and not allowing a pup of his blood to tolerate anything less. All of his regrets and missteps regarding the hanyou's neglectful rearing would be vastly over compensated for to the benefit of the females he'd left behind. The demon lord would see to it.

Of that, the whelp would be pleased; he was certain.

But...

Along the way, much too quickly yet not nearly soon enough, duty gave way to desire and blurred the lines of propriety.

Inuyasha was dead, and he wasn't coming back. Nothing he did in this plane should affect, or be affected by that. And he worried at first that it was grief – on her end, and his - that made it far too easy for two beings who had nobody left, to cling to one another and attempt to numb the pain. Their shared interest in his child gave them something to conveniently bond over, and needs become wants, become grief once again.

He still had duties to her, they were multiplying by the day. But they were no longer what tied him to her, or what kept him near. On the days he was most introspective, he wondered if they ever truly were. He honestly could not even remember a time when he would not have laid down his life for this woman.

Would his brother be pleased, that his beloved found - at the very least - contentment after his tragic end; even if it was with the biggest bastard he'd ever known?

Who's to say?

"You knew him better."

Of all the truths they'd told on this night, all the scabs they'd picked at, he did not expect that to be the one which caused her sorrow. He wished he could take it back the instant he saw the elation of new motherhood dull to a wistful regret.

When she looked down to little Setsuna with those eyes, he ached to make it the last time she saw her mother's pained expression. But for once, he was uncertain he could succeed.

"I miss him," she finally admitted, letting the sight of her hanyou pup fill the hole her uncle left in her heart. It was a large, gaping hole; one too big for a little baby to fill. But she had more than that.

She had three beautiful daughters. Half-demons, to help carry on his legacy. And that wasn't even all.

"I know." Someone else was also there - would always be there – to fill any emptiness she may be having. His brother. At least, that's who he used to be.

The Lord of the West used to be his half-brother. Used to be a hateful. Used to be cruel. Used to be a lot of things.

But Sesshoumaru wasn't any of those things anymore.

Now, he was her provider, her savior, her lover, her friend. The father of her children – all of them! And always would be.

Her mate.

And for the life of her, she couldn't muster an ounce of remorse for that.

She balanced her twin in one arm and reached for him, and Sesshoumaru did the same. Arms extended and touched, and fingers tickled forearms in a show of solidarity, as a form of mutual want.

"But I'm happy." He didn't need her to say it. He rarely needed her to say anything. But he was surprised how the admission caused every stress within his form to slacken just a bit. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and made a similar concession.

"As am I."

"Does that make us bad?"

He saw her conflicted countenance, her guilt of contentment. But her uncertainty did not offend him, only endeared her to him more. When he smiled, and revealed a threatening fang that was apparently a family trait, she bared her blunt teeth to him as well.

"He would want you to be happy," he insisted, softening her features even more.

"You too."

"Doubtful," he scoffed. But the way she laughed in response caused a sly smile to creep across his face, and he spared his mate an affectionate glance.

They were doing it again; their silent communication. But this time, Sesshoumaru found it insufficient. When she broke the gaze to bounce her daughter some, he watched in admiration a moment before finally voicing his thoughts.

"Thank you."

"What?" Kagome asked, mildly confused, but interested nonetheless and she furrowed her brow at the hours old pup she held.

With a patient smile, he graced her once more with his soft and serious tone. Gentle.

"For the sword," he clarified, but that was just for starters. "For the family. Thank you."

He spoke with a sincerity that warmed her from the inside, and she couldn't help but bring her doting eyes at last to rest on their original target. If it wasn't for him, none of this would be here. None of it.

She never would have thought, that dark day inside his father's tomb, that the hateful demon with the icy voice to match his heart would be here like this, making her feel so warm.

He'd tried to kill her that day, but now he had given her a reason to live. She vowed to never squander it; to always cherish this chance he gave her.

And something told her, that she'd done the same for him.

A solitary demon, once so cold and alone, now had a family. A home. Something to protect.

If she had given him anything, it was that. It was exactly what he needed.

He felt like he could read her thoughts, and they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, dreamily. And dreamlike, she felt her lips move of their own accord while she had his undivided attention.

"Thank you. For the protection," she returned, but there was much more. "For the children. And the love, if I am not mistaken."

He didn't have to say it, but there was a reason.

He vowed to never have to. To never leave it to question. She would know. He would show her. Forever.

Through his smile, sincere enough to match his voice, and soft enough to match his heart, he answered.

"You are not."

_fin_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's as far as I wanted to take this. Just a quick explanation of how the daughters came to be, so I can watch the sequel through my own rosy little lens. If necessary, lol.
> 
> I feel better now. I hope you do too =)


End file.
